Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 2 = 5$
Solution: Add $2$ to both sides: $(3x - 2) + 2 = 5 + 2$ $3x = 7$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{7}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{3}$